


The Other Way They Could've Found Out That Damon's A Vampire, Starring The Reader

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't ship caroline and damon i promise, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, before elena finds out, i havent actually seen that much of the show, set in season one, so please dont kill me, they all find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You're new to Mystic Falls, but you're also a psychic. Your family's been living in Mystic Falls on and off for ages, and now your parents have moved back, taking you, a high school junior, with them.You had been warned about the weird shit. You had been warned that there had been vampires. You had not been warned that they were back.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore





	The Other Way They Could've Found Out That Damon's A Vampire, Starring The Reader

You walked into The Mystic Grill, sitting down at a table with Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and an older boy who you could only assume must be Damon. A handshake and a weird vibe confirmed that he was.

You frowned at the people sitting there. "You guys vibe weird." You said.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Your vibes are like...off." You pointed at Elena. "Yours is loss, which makes sense, but there's a rub-off vibe from something else." You pointed at Caroline. "Yours is sadness and hurt, plus that rub-off that Elena has, but darker." You pointed at Damon and Stefan with both fingers. "And yours...is not good." You paused. "Well, Stefan's is fine, it's just weird. Damon's, I don't like. Your the reason Caroline's vibe is so dark. Stefan...I don't really know. It's just...like, weird. Have either of you been near vervain lately?"

Damon smirked at Stefan. "This one's interesting."

You arched an eyebrow. "Thanks."

Another girl sat down at the table. Bonnie. "Hey!"

There was a round of greetings, coupled with your, "Holy shit, you're one of me!"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You're a me. You know..." You raised your eyebrows, looking towards one of lanterns lighting the restaurant. 

"Oh. I thought my Gran..."

"Was drunk, or high? Yeah, me too. So, they vibe weird, right?" You pointed at Stefan and Damon. "And Caroline and Elena have been vibing weird since they showed up?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Thank you. I thought I was the only one!" You turned back to the group. "So, since we're all aware that I'm psychic now...I'd just like to inform you all that the only creature that has a rub-off vibe is a vampire. Just gonna let that stew for a second..." 

Elena was pale. "That's not possible." She said.

"Yep. It is."

Stefan looked panicked, Caroline looked oddly comfortable with the information that she had been given - _Oh,_ you thought, _she knew already_ \- and Bonnie looked both panicked and confused. You figured it was really starting to settle in that she was psychic.

Damon, however, looked pissed, and was beginning to look at you like you were his next meal.

"And, that's my cue to leave." You said, standing. 

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'd rather not get eaten, and Damon's starting to look at me like I look delicious. Which, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna go."

And you left.


End file.
